Hero in the Dark
by Kara108
Summary: "Everything happens for a reason my dear." Yeah, I've been told that my whole life. But that one night changed it all, changed who I am today. Throwing me into a world full of darkness, where my only hope is a Hero in the Dark. For better or for the worst... well I'll leave that to you to decide. (Dark Mysteries, and Head turning twists, hope you enjoy!)
1. Goodbye Hello (Part 1)

**Hero in the Dark**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Goodbye... Hello – Part 1_

 **O.O**

Hey Ya'll!

Ok sooo, this is a new Fan-fiction for Inuyasha I'm working on. I would love it if you guys would review, and tell me your opinions, I don't bite (that much ;p)!

Any who, I'ma gonna shut up now, but thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy...

 _Chapter 1 of Hero in the Dark (Part 1)!_

(^O^)/

 **Blurb:**

"Everything happens for a reason my dear."

Yeah, I've been told that my whole life. But that one night changed it all, changed who I am today.

For better or for the worst... well I'll leave that to you to decide.

 **Shippings:**

Inuyasha – Kagome

Miroku – Sango

And maybe some other ones down the track, but I'm open to opinions. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I am very sad to say no **I do not** own Inuyasha. :'(

 **O.O**

 **Black Gem**

 _Forever dark,_

 _A heart forgot,_

 _Found will reap,_

 _Darkness will keep,_

 _Deaths keep on,_

 _Trail light sees,_

 _True or not,_

 _We shall see._

 **O.O**

The sun was shining its spring rays as the blue bird sung their sweet melodies high in the tree tops, the wind caring it across the lush field of green grass surrounded by endless varieties of flowers towards an old English Country House nestled neatly on top of the small hill. Where a young girl around the age of 17 stood leaning on the front door feeling the old oak wood underneath her fingers, the cracks and groves in the woodwork, her life time in this place a place she once called home the smell of burnt wood still tainting the fresh spring air.

As the wind picked up, starting to play with her dark raven hair made it flutter off her slim shoulders, as her spaghetti strapped yellow summer dress, moved around her small frame as one with the wind.

Suddenly the sound of gravel crunching like cornflakes underneath the rims of an approaching black Mercedes tires' grabbed her attention, taking her away from her thoughts.

As a black car with not a speck of dust on its dark paint pulled up only a few meters away, a man wearing a dark black tux stepped out of the driver's side and started the ascent of wooden steps towards me and I could help myself from thinking he had a good resemblance to one of the men of those 'Men in Black' movies.

 _He just needs a pair of dark shades._

As he moved closer my eye where able to take a closer look at his appearance, in his right ear was an earpiece that had a white cord going around and under his very neat white collar that looked like it had only been freshly pressed a few moments ago.

His dark black hair that sat underneath a stylish fedora was tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, and in his ears were a set of golden earrings. Such bright blue eyes shone into my brown eyes like a pair of dark blue gemstones and against his young, fair skin made them hold much wisdom for someone at his age. Well, let's just say any girl would fall head over heels for him.

 _He doesn't look that much older than me._ _Not really my type though... But where have I seen him from before? His face looks so familiar... But, not at the same time, is that possible?_

"Good morning Miss. How are you feeling?"

As the soothing and warm melody of his voice hit my ears the horrid memories suddenly came back into mind and reminded me how much I wished there was someone I could tell the truth to.

"Ok I guess."

Letting out a sigh as the blue eyed man nodded his head before reaching into his dark black jacket, pulling out a light silver envelope, holding it out for me to take from his large hands. Nodding my head in thanks, he turned around facing the stairs I had travel down a million times to lead me towards the silent, black vehicle he'd stepped from only second before.

"I can't believe this is the last time I am going to see this place."

Speaking my thoughts by accident I looking back at my childhood house while he gripped the handles on the back door, I was a bit surprised when he answered as I bent to sit on the cars butter soft leather seats.

"You never know. None of us know what fate has in store for us."

Closing the door with a soft thud his figure moves formally towards the driver's door on the other side, once inside and the key turned the car slowly stared to ease out of the parked position.

"Yeah… That's what they all say"

Sighing because I knew he couldn't hear me anyway because of the glass window in between us, I watched as the car moved pasted and though the gates of Green Child Hill though the black tinted windows. Memories of my once happy life leaked though the walls I had placed up in my mind, leaving me feeling the horrid feelings again, knowing it would never go.

Glancing at the old blossom trees that my mother loved so much to paint when I was younger move further and further away, becoming a blur of my past. The happy childhood memories of spending hours with my mother outside with the smell of endless sweet flowers fill my nose. The bright oils she used while I sat on her lap watching with amazement at how soft and fluently she moved the brush against the canvas to create another amazing image for my father. Bright colour after another, I could never take my eyes off her images even after she was finished and they hung on the walls of father's study. I had be satisfied with just looking for the majority of my life, before I finally wanted to have a go only a few months ago. Deciding to make a piece for both my mother and father in secrete, wanting to make it a surprise for them…

It was coming up to their anniversary… I was so close to finishing it on that night but that's when it happened, the horrid thing that has thrown everything in my life completely out of place. Like a tornado has torn though who I am leaving gaping holes in its path that can never be filled.

"Things happen for a reason my dear."

My mother would say. And well, to be honest I believed her. I believed that life is kinda like a road you must travel and no matter how many bumps you may find on your way, each one you cross shapes that of whom we are and what we all believe in.

 _But where does that leave me now?_

 **O.O**

The sound of a light tapping at the set of double doors across the room brought all attention away from the white dell laptop that sat neatly on top of a dark mahogany desk. As the natural sun light leaked in from a large window that overlooked the flower gardens that surrounding the large building warmed the large room, much like a warm blanket was surrounding the room.

Exhaling a long breath and leisurely moving a single old arthritis hand one the matching white mouse while watching on the screen as a small arrow moved towards the blue save button in the top left hand corner. Placed the computer now on sleep mode, a small smile made its way onto my old face as the family album came on as the computers screen saver.

Watching for a while longer before pushing back the tall chair and directing my shoe covered feet in the direction of the brown oak doors on the other side of a large office, the newly painted walls making my eyes wince still at the brightness of the colours still.

 _Why I let my wife choose the colours I'll never fully understand, but Pink is definitely not something I'm fond of, why not red or white, or just something else that's neutral?_

"Humph… But I still love her, colour sense and all."

Grabbing hold of the door, it only took a light tug before it softly glided open to show three people waiting patiently on the other side. One of which was the secretary, a young aged looking girl by the name of Saia. However, being a cat demon and all, she was probably already near her early hundreds. But while she looked human in most physical appearance because of the event that happened many centuries ago, she still tries to cover up the fact that of being a demon. Her naturally piercing green eyes being covered with a set of brown contacts as she also wore something with an extremely potent smell to cover her natural smell of a cat demon.

"Ah, Kagome welcome. I've being waiting for you."

Waving off Saia, she gave a slight nod of her blond head before turning around and walking the other way.

"Please come in, take a seat."

Moving to the side, waiting for the young girl to move inside the office and one of the newest agents followed suit with his hat held comfortably in his left hand before closing the door.

Making my way back around the desk towards the genuine leather high back office chair that had been sat in many hours; I noticed how much she has changed over the years since we last met. Her yellow summer dress sat neatly around her crossed legs, settling neatly on the surface of the matching black Faux leather tub chair. The striking resemblance to her parents was quite obvious.

 _Such a natural beauty so much like her mother and father she doesn't need to remember that right now not after what she's been through._

Mentally shaking my head to stop the drifting thoughts hoping to making them come back to reality and the young girl sitting in front of me.

"It is nice to see you again Kagome."

Raising a small left hand with a ring firmly sitting on the second finger in a gesturing motion towards the man that stood only a few feet away from her left side.

"I suppose you have met my newest agent. Miroku Maitreya."

"Maitreya?!"

You could clearly hear the shock in her voice as she turned around in the seat to send a pair of questioning eyes to the said Miroku standing only a few feet away.

"As in Miroku Maitreya? The young boy who fell of his bike and broke his arm in third grade?"

Looking at him fully it only took a second for the information to sink in completely, questioning eyes becoming wide with realization.

 _Of course! How did I not see it before, same eyes, chin, hair..._

Chuckling quietly to himself at the look of her face, Miroku extended a hand for her to shake.

"The one and only. It is nice to make acquaintance once again Lady Kagome"

Taking his hand, he turned it over in his own, and gave a light kiss on the top.

 _Yep, definite Miroku, he always had a way with words when we were little, such a flirt. He always found a way of get out things just by wooing the teacher with his sweet childish charms._

"Well you can talk fully later. Right now we have more important matter that must be attended to"

Once Kagome turned around to full face him again and sent a nod to emphasize her understandings. Myoga took in a deep breath and reached down into the top draw of his mahogany desk to pull out the red folder, getting ready to tell her the reason she was here.

"I'm sorry to say this... But you must understand there is someone or a group of people out to get you Miss Satoru."

Handing the red folder for her to take from across the desk.

"What? Why?"

"Well... That we are still unsure of…"

Pausing for just a second to scratching the end of his nose with one of his long fingers before straightening in his seat and continue to talk.

"I'm sorry to say we have no lead or information to go on because of the fire... And well, the best way to keep you safe is to hide you and place you under coincident supervision."

"You're sending me away"

Suddenly images of being locked away in an underground bunking for the rest of my life came into my head, growing old never eating any real food again and living off canned food for ever.

"Not exactly. I have set you up with a family that has newly moved here to the city, they are quite close friend of mine."

Taking in a deep breath to clear my thoughts from the new information, I asked the other question that had been plaguing my mind.

"My schooling? I do still have a year left I would like to finish if that is possible."

Kagome looked up for the first time noticing how much the old man had changed since they last met when she was a child. As he sat in his large leather desk chair wearing a deep blue suit, she noticed how his hair now grey was combed back neatly and geld to make it stay in place, but many years have left it to only grow around the sides, leaving him to look somewhat like a polished budda's abdomen, and with a very pointed end on his nose slightly tinted orange like a bad tan. I remembered all the times calling him carrot nose as a kid because of that small detail.

But looking into his dark eyes, you could see such wisdom and kindness, the many years he has seen in his life still left his eyes to look young.

 _So much like fathers_.

That sudden though starting to bring small tears forward, threatening to fall.

 _No, I'm able to do this. Come on Kagome, get a grip!_

"I thought you would ask that. I have already taken care of it. You are enrolled at St. Hijiri High; the year is only starting tomorrow. Miroku already goes there and has been assigned as your personal undercover bodyguard... So, do you have any other question you require answering Miss Satoru?"

Shaking my head slowly I only listened half-heartedly to the rest of what he was saying, his voice becoming distant as I lost myself in my thoughts once again.

 _New school, new identity, new everything?! I really am saying goodbye to Kagome Satoru aren't I._

Seeing Myoga stand up from his set I was stopped for thinking of anything else as I became acutely aware he was still addressing me but all I heard was the last part.

"-sorry for what has happened Kagome, and please remember I am here if you remember anything. I shall see you in a few weeks though, call if you have any problems"

Kissing my cheek and leading us both back to the door, Myoga gave me one last hug before waving goodbye as Saia appeared out of nowhere to lead us back to the elevator.

 _I probably should have listened, but Miroku looks to know where we're going._ Taking a sigh and following behind Miroku like a lost dog out the front door after stepping out of the elevator, we moved down the steps into a small front garden of the building, heading towards the dark black car pulling in front of us.

As a boy stepped out and handed back the keys. I climbed back into the car, all the while Miroku held the door open once again as I tried my best to give a warm smile, saying thank you before he closed the door softly. The purr of the engine coming to life came was the only sound I could hear, before the classical music took its place, the things from the outside world started to pass by in a blur once again as we set off to down the road towards a new destination.

 _Where ever that may be._

 **O.O**

K – Yeah, first chapter done! I hope you liked it. But remember to **PLEASE** Review! Plus if you guys have any feedback I would love to hear it.

Thanks again, and have a great day/night!

Peace out! ^-^

 **O.O**

 _Next time:_

It not easy to move school, but as a wise man once said,

"Think of it as a new chapter starting in your life."

So I just got just one question mister wise man.

What if that chapter getting turned over feels like a complete new book starting instead?

 _ **Join me next time for Hero in the Dark... Goodbye… Hello (Part 2).**_


	2. Goodbye Hello (Part 2)

**Hero in the Dark**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Goodbye... Hello – Part Two_

 **O.O**

Supz' all!

I hope life has been treating you well, Sorry bout the waits, but I've been updating the chapters, hope you like this one though and please review! It might help fuel my writing. (^v^)

Anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoy chapter two of **Hero in the Dark!**

 **Disclaimer:** yeah it's still a no peoples.

 **O.O**

The sun was shining through the clouds as its radiant rays hit the vibrant red paint of the entrance to an old shrine temple. An enormous set of white concrete stairs freshly cleared of any spring leaves fallen from the fast amount of old trees scattered around the hillside making the view to the top almost invisible.

Opening the car door, and stepped out to get a better look at the nature surrounding this dreamlike place I couldn't help but twirling around in my yellow ballerina shoes to admire the natural surroundings, as the fresh smell of the newly cut grass overwhelming my senses.

 _It's just like a dream I used to have when I was little. I would be running around a giant garden playing hide-and-go-seek, when I would come to a lake, with a family of black swans swimming peacefully under the warm sun._

"Where are we Miroku?"

Kagome asked as she bent down to smell some of the wild flowers, scattered around the stairs.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine Kagome. Your new home."

Turning around once again I couldn't help but stare at the enormous hill.

 _My new home, yeah that's right. I'm now known as Eri Higurashi, just an ordinary sixteen year old girl who has moved here with her family._

Starting to move almost automatically after Miroku slowly walked up the giant set of stares I couldn't help feeling like I was deleting who I was with every step further I took. Those sixteen years of my life at Green Child Hill, with my mother and father, that's not Eri Higurashi but Kagome Satoru. How do they expect me to be the same person but not at the same time? Taking a heavy sigh, as I followed up the stairs behind Miroku, he led me through the peaceful Shrine towards a house standing only a few meters away from the entrance.

"Are you ready to meet them? The Higurashi's I mean?"

He asked as I walked beside him stopping in front of the front door.

Not trusting my own voice, I simple nodded my head and prepared for the unknown. So many questions rushing in and out of my mind at once like how they might react to having a complete stranger living under the same roof as their family, would they know what happened? But with the amount of adrenaline pumped more through my veins, the only thing I'm physical able to focus on completely is this wooden barrier that is currently standing between me and the unknown.

The sound of metal hinges swing open suddenly came to my ears as the front door opened, drawing in a large breath and holding it as I prepared for the worse.

But the worst never came, instead I was pushed back and placed into a deathly hug by a green and blue blur that shot out from inside the house in mere seconds of the door opening, making what little air I had left in my lungs become pushed out leaving me gasping for air.

Suddenly the sound of a soft motherly voice floated out of the now wide-open front door from inside the house, addressing the blur that had shot out only second's prior as "Sota." Looking up I came face to face with what I could only believe to be _Sota's_ mother, her calm features reminded me so much of mothers as a green apron that had probably seen better days hung naturally from her frame. One could only guess that it had been used many times by the looks of the many different food stains and the once bright colour that is now starting to become faded.

"Please dear, she's only just arrived; we don't want to scare her off already."

A muffled

"Yes, mama"

Came from the young boy as he pulled away from my yellow dress, his arms that were once wrapped tightly around my body like a pair of vice grips and arms loosened leaving me able to finally breath properly, the fresh air surround us filling my lungs once more fully, helping to calm my nerves. Pulling back he stood only a few steps away and by the looks of things, he was probably around the age of 10 and about average in height with cute dark brown eyes that just screamed mischief as he gave her a big toothy grin.

"Hi!" and with that he jumped running the other back the way he came inside the house passed his mother as she shook her head playfully. His longish black hair bouncing as he ran up a set of stairs inside the house, skipping some steps as he went. His dark bangs flicking in his face as he went. The warmth of his excitement making me smile inwardly at how cute he was,

 _One thing is for sure he could lighten up any room of people._

As he disappeared from my sight I looked towards the figure that was obviously his mother who still stood standing in the open door a smile - less toothy compared to her sons - gracing her face making small dimples appear. Even if you where squinting your eyes you could just see faint line traces in the corner of her eyes as she smiled a smile that seemed natural to her features. When our eyes made contact, brown meeting brown, I couldn't help but feel the warmth in her motherly gaze and her sweet, caring smile that any child would seek when needing comfort.

"Lady Kagome, this is Mrs Tendo Higurashi. Mrs Higurashi, Kagome Satoru"

Miroku said stepping forward introducing both of them to the other person, and with an extended hand I followed his example, stepped forward from behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Higurashi."

"Oh please, just call me Mama dear."

Waving her hand to emphasise her point while the other gently wrapped around my extended right hand.

"You to Miroku, I'm not that old yet."

The change of emotion that crossed Miroku's face was priceless, as his very formal appearance changed to what one would think a fish out of water would look like, as he still stood lost for words.

"He always acts all official when in a suit."

Whispering loud enough for him to hear though Mrs Higurashi or Mama Higurashi sent a wink my way making the once heavy weight of uncertainty that was laying on my chest vanished leaving a feeling of belong and warmth in its wake, the one that someone would feel after coming back home after a long time away.

When Miroku made a small pout showing that he hear every word of the statement we both couldn't help but giggled like a bunch of high school girls.

"Well, we better head inside, your things were delivered a few hours ago dear." Placing a hand on my shoulder before turning back to send a questioning glance to the young man still standing before us. She asked if he would be staying for a while?

Letting out a heavy sigh, I watched as his hated head shock in the meaning of a No, his long hair moving slightly from side to side.

"I sorry, but I better be on my way _._ " _Myoga wanted to see me anyways._ He mentally added.

Taking this time as any to ask Kagome if she wanted him to come and take her to school tomorrow morning, Mrs Higurashi simply stepped in say she would gladly do it; already going that way to take Grandpa to one of his usual check-ups.

"Well then, until tomorrow Ladies."

Taking one last bow to the two women in front of him, before turning on his heals to start the short journey back down the hill, towards the dark black Mercedes Bend.

Watching his form slowly start too disappear down the side of the hill before he was unable to be seen, and the quite sound of the car roaring to life being the only signal that he had in fact left.

Mrs Higurashi then turning in my direction to send me another of her warm, motherly smiles as her hand that once sat on my shoulder moved in a welcoming gesture to the inside of the home, my new home and future.

"Well, shall we Kagome dear?"

"Um… Yeah."

Walking inside the wooden house, I followed Mrs Higurashi through as she lead me up a set of smooth, wooden stairs and down a brightly lit, baby blue hall wall full of photos of loved ones and landscape images, plus a bunch of other things.

As we moved past the first room on the left, I noticed the dark blue door was still open slightly, the silver doorhandle teasing, being only inches away from the doorframe. As the sport radio blasted through the doors, I could help but take a quite glace inside the box filled room to see whose room it is.

 _By the looks of all the sport posters on the wall I bet it's a boy's room though_.

Suddenly the sound of the soccer host shouting through the speakers of the radio that sat on top of the farthest box near the window and that of another voice screaming 'GOAL!' came blasting through the door. Only adding to my hunch that this was a boy's room, and as the young boy from before bounced into my line of view only confirmed it.

As he jumped around his room, throwing his small hands in the air screaming the same continues word, leaving what box he was starting to unpack unattended. He kept spinning around, until he stopped dead in his tracks like a deer in headlights finally noticed me in the doorway, grinning at him.

"Uh, sorry. I guess you could say I like sport?!"

He said nervously, as a cute little blush formed on his cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught, I could help by giggle a little as the host on the radio moved on to talk about the amazing goal that had just been scored.

 _I think I'm going to like him a lot. Like a little brother I never had._

"It's ok."

I said in between the small giggles.

"Between you and me, I'm a big fan of the Eagle Eyes. But don't tell anyone ok?" Sending a wink his way, I was about ready to turning to follow the woman from before as she moved into a room just at the end of the hall. Before his face lit up when I said those words, and he came running out of his room towards where I stood. Scream at me if I was being serious.

"Yeah, dead serious."

I said back to him, trying to keep the best straight face I could the whole time.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of them?!"

"WHAT!" It was his turn to look shocked now. "I love them, their last season was amazing!"

"Well that's good to hear-"

Before I could say anything else though, the voice of Mrs Higurashi calling out my name from down the hall stole my attention.

Sota just grinned up at me before saying

"You best not keep Mama waiting. You don't want to see her in a bad mood, trust me."

And with that his ran back into his room, remembering to shut his dark blue door this time, the sound of the radio being dampened by the thick walls.

"Kagome?!"

This time he voice was starting to sound a bit more inpatient, taking Sota's advice. I quickly tuned to run down towards the room at the end of the hall, getting their in record time but nearly sliding into the wall from my socks as I tried to round the corner. I quickly came face to face with an empty room apart from a few boxes and the lady I was to call my mother standing in the middle. Taking in the room full as I stepped inside, the first thing I noticed was the slight difference in size between my room in Green Child Hill compared to the Higurashi Shrine, which was to be my new home, even though it was only a few meters difference, it was still noticeable, and so where the slim green walls. The very colours making my lunch threaten of coming back up as an anime sweated characteristic's formed on my face.

As if sensing my uneasiness about the colour, Tendo' quickly spoke up.

"Sorry, but my father doesn't care too much for the colour of rooms. I already had to get Sota's repainted, and I didn't know what you would have liked."

She tried to stiffen the giggles that suddenly came to seeing my face as I tried to cover up my past look.

I was about to cut in say that it was fine, and that I was already very grateful for being allowed to live in the safety of her own home. But she quietly silenced me from being able to say anything with a small raise of her index finger.

"I have some paint examples downstairs, and I can have your room done by the time you are back tomorrow from school. All you have to do is pick a colour you like, dear."

 **O.O**

The night had gone by really well. After Mama Higurashi showed me to my new room she had left to start dinner, leaving me to unpack. Even though I protested saying that I could help her. She simple said that it was no problem, and she walked out leaving me with a small black radio and my thoughts.

Turing on the radio to my favourite pop station and deciding to only unpack the necessary things like my bed and a few things I would need tomorrow for school because of the room being painted any ways tomorrow. I was visited by the soft sound of knocking on my door a few songs later and a very cheeky looking Sota. Who had "Come Baring Gifts'!" where is precise words he used I think. The gifts being colour samples and the news that dinner was ready in five minutes.

After an absolutely amazing dinner made by Mama, I finally meet Grandpa Higurashi. Who kept saying that he always knew he had a long lost granddaughter, even though he already knew I was really Kagome Satoru. He kept saying, "Nonsense, you look just like Tendo did at your age!" After many funny stories and greetings of sweet dreams for the night we all left the small, homey table to our own bedrooms.

 _Throughout the whole time I was with them, I never once thought about why I was really here... What had happened to my parents that night of the fire._

Rolling onto my side on the double bed that was placed up against the left hand corner of the room, not paying notice to the pink blankets wrinkled with my movements I stared out through the window to the star light sky, hoping to find all the answers written in the bright lights.

 _How am I to live with the fact that they died and I lived? I should have died in that fire, but somehow the firemen arrived in time to stop it for consuming up the rest of the house and myself._

The tears that I had been forcing to stay at bay started to pour freely from my eyes, as the view of the night sky became clouded with my line of tears. Trying my best to stop the sobs escaping my through from being too loud, I didn't notice when I had fallen asleep before the sound of an ear piercing noise - the alarm clock that sat next to my bed brought me back to reality.

Rolling towards the side of the bed a menacing death glaring was sent towards the cursed device and whoever made them before I pulling the blankets back over my head in the hopes of hiding away from reality… from the pain.

It was all in vain though when the sheets where pulled back and I was pulled from the warm cocoon of my bed by a very happy boy wearing a blue sweeter and brown pants.

"Come on Kagome! Stop being so lazy and get up!" He yelled.

"Eght, do I gotta'?" groaning a bit and leaned back towards the bed, hoping my weight would be too much for my new, little brother and send me flying back towards the comfort from before out of his grip. But it didn't work apparently he was stronger than he looked and soon I found myself being dragged out the door and back down the hall towards the bathroom.

Pushing me into the cold, tiled room and closing the door behind me. His voice only just audio through the wooden door as he told me to hurry up, protesting that it was the first day back and wanting every day to count, plus he wanted to catch up with all of his 'cool' friends. Rolling my eyes a smile quickly formed on my face at how cute he was, he's the little brother anyone would be lucky to have.

Stripping off my clothing as I turned on the shower testing the temperature before stepping in, my mind was running through a thousand concerns and wonders per second of what my new life held in store for me, and before I knew it I found myself heading out the door with my bag in hand following the Higurashi's to their dark blue, Hyundai.

Pulling on the fabric of the black raw hemmed denim shirt I had subconsciously chosen to wear as I sat in the back seat of the car, the nervousness of what was going to happen was suddenly hitting me straight in the face, and the matching long sleaved silk shirt that had once sat comfortably around my abdomen, becoming tighter the closer we got to my new school.

The ever-increasing butterflies in my stomach not helping, not one bit.

 _Where on Earth is Miroku when you need him?!_

I thought, forcing myself from possibly pulling my skirt apart by wrapping my arms around my middle, hoping to also stop the circus happening in there.

 _I'm about ready to call it quits and run back to the shrine with my tail between my legs!_

 _Yeah Ok. I can_ _ **NOT**_ _do THIS!_

Just as I was opening my mouth to say that I was feeling sick or something, anything to get me away from here.

Mama's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts or escape.

"There it is Kagome."

Directing with her head towards a large set of golden gaits that had pink decorations across the top…

"St. Hijiri High"

I breathed, reading the pink decorative writing across the top.

As Mrs Higurashi turned the leather wheel making the car softly turning through the gates I looked out the tinted window to see the surrounding of St. Hijiri High while Sota giggling in the background saying that my eyes were about to fall out of their sockets with how wide they had become.

"These place it beautiful"

I managed to breathe out as we pulled into one of the car parks, ignoring his last statement.

"Girls…"

Sota teased looking past me in the direction that I was looking, and that's when his face changed to one of amazement as well to the sight of the surrounding grounds.

 _Sure, girls Sota._

Snickering to myself mentally as I looked at him in the corner of my eye, I swear I could see drool starting to pool out of his still open mouth, with a jaw that looked close to touching the floor. Simply shaking my head and looking back at the magical place surrounding us that reminded me so much of the Shrine. Suddenly the thought that we were still sitting in a car ogling at the gardens surrounding fountains with shaped hedges like a kid in a lolly shop over a candy in the glass cabinet. Meaning we must look pretty strange, I decide to pull on the handle making the dark doors open up as my boots made contact with the smooth road of the car park, with white lines that looks almost as bright as the stars themselves.

 _Do they come out here and polish them with tooth brushes and tooth paste or something?_

St. Hijiri High was known as the best school in the whole area, but not just anyone got in and what happened in the school wasn't really talked about. They were the best at everything, always coming first in every competition, no matter who the rival is.

It was almost like a secret village - or one might even say community with the size of the school - that people knew about, but didn't at the same time. Completely off the grid with their own power and water supply from the river that run through the school. A large oval on one side of the massive building that consisted as the main area of the school, and it the background curling around the left-hand side of the school area was a large forest.

"Sota dear, common I have to take you to school still. So say goodbye to your sister." I didn't even notice that he had followed me out, but by the sounds of things he isn't going anywhere fast.

"But can't I just come to school here, it looks so cool, Mama!"

 _Yep, just what I thought_

Mentally sighing at just how childish her new little brother could be as their mother automatically wound down the driver's window. From the corner of my eye I could only just make out the shape of her head moving from side to side.

Sota just looking pleading towards his mother.

 _Drooling no less, Thanks for the backup Gramp's._

Sota mentally added as he rolled his eyes after spotting his elder through the now open window fast asleep.

Snapping back to reality to quickly hiding behind his sister as Mama Higurashi started too open the door to take a step out, hoping that she could somehow get her son to get back into the car.

"Now Sota we can't…"

"Now Sota, you'll be here in only a few more years. So don't worry."

Miroku suddenly appeared out of nowhere leaning on the side of the car in a pair of black jeans with a chain across the left and a dark blue, V-necked shirt that showed off his slightly toned upper body as the sleeves rolled up in the 'cool' style. At Miroku's unexpected appearance Kagome swore she had jumped 16 feet into the air out of fright.

She had been happily looking in awe as the other students walked around the gardens and river while Sota cowered behind her. Looking longingly at a group sitting closer to the car park were with other laughing or playing music as a group of boys where running around practicing footy.

"Wait! Really Miro!"

Sota had always had a strange sense for nicknames, but Miroku just shrugged it off and nodded his head, but wished he hadn't afterwards when Sota started to jump around like a lunatic leaving his hiding place.

A few other students glancing their way with funny looks, anima sweating him quickly took action to try and calm the young boy down before he had a heart attack, or got them kicked out of the car park for jumping on the principles car.

"Wow, calm down. You still have a few years, and beside you have to do well at school to make sure you get in OK? And that means no being late."

Sota suddenly stopped his crazy high jumps, and looked between Kagome, Miroku and then back at his Mother.

"WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE THEN MOM? Lets' GO!"

Making a mad rush to the still open car door like the hounds of hell where at his heals, he muttered a quick 'by sis' as the blur of Sota sprang into the car, telling his mother now to stopping being so slow. Shaking her head and muttering something about kids under her breath before starting up the car. Kagome was just fast enough to grab he bag from the back seat before they drove off, leaving her and Miroku standing, wondering how Sota can could possibly be anymore stranger.

"He is so crazy."

"Hey, you're the one who is related to him _Eri._ "

Miroku said, making a clear emphasis on the last word.

Suddenly reality came crashing back to me again.

"I'd almost forgotten about that."

She is Eri Higurashi, big sister, oldest long-lost daughter and the granddaughter to the owner of the Higurashi Shrine. Her father had lost his life in a car accident when she was eight and Sota was only one year old the same time that she went missing. Well that's what everyone thinks. It's amazing how one-person life story can change to a complete new book just in a day.

Miroku must have sensed my changed in mood, because I suddenly felt his arms around my shoulders leading me towards the open doors of the school, the sunlight reflecting through the stained windows that created an image I couldn't quite make out making the ground bellow look like a mix of different lights and colours.

"Sorry, don't worry. Everything will be ok Kagome."

He said softly into my ear, so that no one else could hear as they walked past.

"I sure hope you're right Miroku."

"Well, aren't I always right?!"

He spoke back while pulling his arm away from my shoulder as we walked inside the giant hall trying to lighten things up he turned towards me, putting on the best-hurt face that he could muster Miroku placed his right hand over his heart showing that he was feeling "hurt".

I couldn't help but laugh, Miroku always found a way to lighten up the darkest moments. He was like the big brother I never had, always looking out for me and I sure do love him dearly because of it.

Finally able to face him properly, the pain of laughing so hard protesting a bit with my ribs but I managed to finally straighten up enough to look at him grinning down at me. Everyone glancing our way now and then to see what all the laughter was about giving us a variety of strange looks, but that only fuelled the laughers even more.

After a while of laughs and strange looks I cast my eyes to notice that we were still standing in the middle of the doorway to the giant hall, the wooden floors polished to the point where you could almost use it as a mirror. From the outside the school building looks like a giant rectangle, but now that I was inside the giant sandstone building I was able to see that my hunch was only partly correct.

The hall separated both left and right, down the full length of the building but it also had a path going straight ahead, through the centre of the rectangle building through another garden, well this one looked more like a mini forest or something, just surrounded by safety glass.

So many different types of trees and creepers, I'm not even able to name all of them, as they all reaching up past the four stories of the building towards the glass ceiling above.

Straining my neck I could only just see the tops of them, and other than the hall surrounded by glass like a doom going through the middle of this mini forest it was virtually impossible to see past the first few meters inside the dense forest.

It was like teasing a baby with a lollypop, the sudden eager to find a way inside and explore this area was almost impossible to ignore.

 _I wonder what that's all about. I don't think I've ever heard of a school being so_ _ **big and**_ _having a mini forest in the centre of it?_

Looking around again Miroku following my gaze every time, I turned to face where the hall split to go down the eastern side of the building. There were lots of students still walking around, meaning that class undoubtedly wouldn't start any time soon, many of them where standing at their lockers along the wooden interior walls or just walking with friend.

"Ah, there she is" Miroku suddenly said in a dreamy voice, while snickering to himself.

"There who is? Miroku?"

But he either didn't hear me or chose not to listen. He simply walked past me towards a girl with brown hair, putting up posters on what one could only guess to be the schools news walls.

 _What's gotten into him?!_

Following my only guide, friend and protector towards the girl, I noticed that she must be athletic with the shape of her body. While she wasn't dressing to impress by showing off her body like a slut it was impossible to not see her natural figure.

Her back was turned towards use, still not knowing she had a doe-eyed black head approaching her from behind. As she continued with her work, her ruffled hot pink singlet shirt moving slighting as she moved in her dark-blue washed jeans and matching jacket. Her brown ankle boots making a slight clicking noise as she moved to pick up another poster from her brown leather handbag sitting on the floor.

"SLAP…." The entire school halls suddenly fell quite and all anyone could hear was the sound of only very angry girl "Miroku why you!" Knowing that it was the usual clash, everyone in the halls got back to what they were doing; complete forgetting about what had just happened.

"I've missed you to, Dear Sango."

Miroku said, after everyone got back to their past tasks, making a grab of her behind with his right hand. Only ended with another slap across the face making the already red handprint on his right check even darker.

"Oh no you doing, I've fallen for that one before. Not this time."

There was literally steam coming for this girl's ear.

"You know it's not me Sango, it this cursed right hand. It has a mind of its own I swear!"

Thinking that she should save her friend from possible getting knocked out, Kagome cleared her through hoping to grab the girl's attention.

"Ugh I've had just about… Huh"

Sango's completely forgot what she was going to say when she heard the sound of someone close lightly coughing. Lowing her hand and looking behind an uneasy Miroku, her brown eyes noticed a girl around her age with dark hazel eyes and dark raven hair pulled back into a high pony tail like her own. But unlike her straight brown long hair, this girl's was wavy and looked to only come to her mid back.

"Ah, Sango."

Miroku said stepping to the side of the two girl and clearing his thought.

"This is Eri Higurashi. Eri this is the beloved Sango Taijiya."

"Miroku"

Sending a threatening glare back at the man, before brushing it off and turning her attention to the new student before her.

"It's nice to meet you Eri."

Stepping past Miroku toward, her own brown eyes took in her appearance fully. Wearing a deep blue long V-necked shirt, black raw hemmed skirt and a matching pair of stocking with dark black ankle boots you could tell she could pull of any style with no trouble. Her dark green handbag big enough to hold everything needed for school sat lightly off her right shoulder as a green stone ring and Pandora bracelet glistened in the sunlight.

"It's nice to meet you as well Sango Taijiya."

Taking Sango's extended hand to shake.

"Sango's fine."

Letting go of her hand.

"So you're new here."

It was more a statement then a question by I replied anyway.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm more than happy to show you around if you'd like? Have you gotten your timetable yet?"

Walking to pick up her bag, Sango then went around and linked arms with me like we where old friends.

"Umm, no not yet."

"I thought so. Well let's go, we can talk more on the way there."

Sango could tell that she was human, but that didn't make sense then why she would have come to school here. However, she knew that it wasn't really any of her business, and it wouldn't stop her from being friend with the girl. The first day in a new place was always the worst, and it would be even more hell here.

 _They just don't understand that there is a time and a place for the newbie's._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the nervous look Eri sent at Miroku asking for what she should do.

Kagome already liked this Sango, and through that she reminded her so much of her old friends but she didn't know if she was allowed to leave Miroku this being her first day here and all.

He just nodded his head, and said he would catch up with them later, and they when their separate ways and the last things I saw before we rounded the corner to go up a set of stairs to the next level was Miroku continuing down towards a group of people in the other direction.

 **O.O**

"Here we go Eri. Your timetable, pass codes to the system and locker number for the third level. Sango can you help her out."

Said the lady sitting across the desk ask she handed the piece of paper to Kagome across the desks surface.

"Yeah, it's no problem. Well. Have a good day."

Sango said, linking arms with me again leading us both out of the small office on the third level. Apparently each different level meant different thing, the third level is basically seen as a private level for only the seniors apparent as the freshes' basically hang in the lower levels. She went through want she did on the long break before coming back to school.

"Well let's have a look at what you have then, shall we?"

Sango's voice brought me back to the present and I quickly passed her the paper copy of my timetable. She hummed to herself for a while before stating that we both had Language and Art together and that everyone in our grade had FSF together in third period.

"FSF?"

I asked.

"You know, Feudal Self Defence."

She stated not once looking up from the piece of paper still in her hand.

"By the look of things you're with the Spiritual's I think?"

"Wait. WHAT!"

O.O

Hehehe, so Kags doesn't know everything about who she is?!

Well please remember to review and comment, I would love to hear what you guys think. And I'm working on updating faster.

Until Next Time,

Peace Out! ^-^

 **Next Time:**

What is real and what isn't?

I'm so confused, everything I thought I knew has been through out of balance, and a certain someone isn't helping it one bit. He just had to go and call me wench…

 _Join me next time for Chapter 3 of Hero in the Dark… Honeyed._


End file.
